Question: Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7q}{5} + \dfrac{q}{2}$
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $5$ and $2$ $\lcm(5, 2) = 10$ $ y = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{7q}{5} + \dfrac{5}{5} \cdot \dfrac{q}{2} $ $y = \dfrac{14q}{10} + \dfrac{5q}{10}$ $y = \dfrac{14q +5q}{10}$ $y = \dfrac{19q}{10}$